


On The Road Again

by ProteinBlob



Series: Steven and Pearl's Roadtrip [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Diamond Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Impregnation, Sex in the Dondai, Steven is 18 in this, Vaginal Sex, after future, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Steven and Pearl have been together for almost a year, in that time, Steven felt himself wanting to take their relationship a step further. He just has to work up the nerve to ask her.
Relationships: Pearl/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/ Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven and Pearl's Roadtrip [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184924
Kudos: 4





	On The Road Again

It had been a couple months since Steven and Pearl set out from Beach City after delivering the news of their relationship with the gems. Thankfully, the all seemed to be supportive and understanding, for the most part at least. Not like it mattered too much, they would still be together regardless of what they thought. It was a relief though, that they didn’t take any issue with them.

Life has never been sweeter for Steven, finally with the woman of his dreams completely guilt free. He found himself a bit devoted to the idea of making sure Pearl got to see as much of the country as they could. He figured there would be a lot more adversity for them to face with their relationship, but so far, it was smooth sailing. It almost made him tighten up, anticipating the inevitable catastrophe that would strike for them.

But for now, he was enjoying laying under the stars with her, far away from the city, curled up on top of the Dondai with the taller woman. Even though he was supposed to focus on the sky above, he found himself looking at Pearl more than anything.

“And right there is Sagittarius.” Pearl pointed up to the shimmering night sky, one arm wrapped around Steven while the other pointed. She had a smile on her face as she glanced at him, finding it adorable how he immediately turned upward after obviously staring at her.

“Oh wow, it looks amazing.” He remarked, doing his best to try and find it.

She couldn’t help but chuckle, noticing Steven’s confused, dazed gazing up at the sky. She leaned over to peck his cheek, feeling the young man freeze up as she did. She could see a flustered blush on his face as well.

“Sorry. I was a bit distracted by more…ethereal things~” Steven turned back to Pearl with a smirk, taking one of her hands as he looked into her eyes.

Pearl was now blushing, a giggling mess as she heard his praise. “Oh, come on Steven.” She patted him teasingly.

“It’s true though. You’re more beautiful than any of those stars up there. I should be admiring you instead~”

Pearl sprouted into more of a laughing fit, her cheeks glowing a bright cyan as she looked away from the young man. “Steven, please, you’re being way too- oh!” She cried out in surprise, now suddenly finding herself pinned down to the roof of the car, looking up into Steven’s focused eyes.

“I could care less what’s in the sky right now, all I know is that you’re the only heavenly body I should care about~” His hands were resting on her hips, slowly rising up to her chest as he leaned down to her neck, lightly pecking it.

She let out a shivering moan, her own hands on Steven’s sides as she found herself at his mercy. “S-Steven~” She cried out, eyes rolled back in bliss as she leaned into his touch.

He kept kissing and lightly lapping at her pale flesh, hands now reaching under her shirt to feel her stomach, only earning more moans from the other.

“Steven, wait!” Pearl suddenly cried out, prompting the young man on top of her to stop immediately, pulling back to look down at her.

“…Let’s take this inside, yes?~” She grinned, arms wrapping around Steven’s neck as she arched against him.

His face relaxed, relieved that she wasn’t hurt or nervous at least. As much as he would love to make love under the stars, he obliged her request, easily lifting Pearl up by her hips, hopping off the top of the car and inside, her giggling as he opened up the back of the car.

Soon enough, she felt herself laid down on the mattress, Steven kissing and nibbling her neck as she did. Giggles turned into moans as she felt the other’s hands rubbing all over her body. She could tell that she was in for a fun night.

A few hours later, morning came, and strewn between the discarded clothes and blankets, Pearl and Steven were fast asleep in each other’s arms, content smiles on their faces.

Pearl was the first to wake up, the sound of birds chirping and woodland creatures running about greeting her as she saw Steven asleep in front of her. She was so lucky to have such a wonderful young man like him as a partner. He looked so peaceful when he was like this; so, she took a moment to admire his sleeping visage. Seems there were some habit she couldn’t kick.

It wasn’t long before Steven woke up too, unsurprisingly seeing Pearl staring at him as he did. He didn’t mind it anymore, he found it adorable if anything.

“Good morning, love~.” He greeted, voice low as he leaned over to kiss her gem.

Pearl couldn’t help but chuckle at the gesture, “Good morning to you too, dearest~” She returned, leaning over to kiss his lips. Her hands moved to his chest, softly caressing the chiseled flesh as she rest her forehead against his.

“Best part of the day is waking up to see your face again~” Steven said before kissing her neck.

“Come on, Steven, you’re starting to sound like Ruby.” Pearl teased, her face flushed aqua as she tried to act like that didn’t make her feel overjoyed.

“Then I guess now I understand how she feels~” Steven chuckled, continuing to kiss along Pearl’s neck, relishing in her giggles and pleased noises.

However, he stopped when his stomach growled, prompting him to pull back. A nervous chuckle escaped him, “Sorry.” He said with an embarrassed grin.

Pearl just sat up, a smile on her face as she promptly began getting dressed, “It’s nothing you need to feel ashamed of, Steven. I saw a dinner nearby where you can get something.” She informed, slipping on her shirt and pants now. She knew she could just form them back on, but she secretly loved how Steven looked at her when she dressed.

“Y-Yeah, sounds good.” He said, reaching for his own clothes quickly, totally not staring at the other gem as he did. He pulled his shirt down his head, now pulling on his boxers as he began to climb to the driver’s seat.

“Allow me.” Pearl said before hopping in front of the wheel before him, fully clothed.

“Oh…well thanks, Pearl.” He remarked, moving to the passenger’s seat, buckling in.

“Well, you still need to get dressed.” She remarked before starting the car, putting on her own seatbelt. She could hear Steven fret about how he was still in his underwear, reaching back to try and find his pants. All the while, she began to drive away from the wooded area and back onto the main road.

It didn’t take long for the two to arrive at the dinner that Pearl was talking about: The Two Whales Diner it was called. Seemed a decent enough place to get some food. It also provided a view of the bay from the window. Pearl and Steven sat in one of the booths, sitting beside each other as they did.

“I’ll have the Belgian waffles and a glass of milk.” Steven said, handing his menu to the middle-aged, blonde waitress.

“Excellent taste, sir. And what about you?” She turned to Pearl.

“Oh, nothing for me, please.” Pearl held up a tentative hand.

“Alright then, we’ll try to have that out to you soon.” And like that, she made her way to the kitchen to give the order.

Steven wrapped an arm around her, leaning over to peck her cheek. “Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have you?” He asked.

“I’ve lost count, honestly.” Pearl retorted, her own arm wrapping around Steven’s waist as well. However, the smile that grazed her face prior began to fade. She looked down at the wooden table, lost in thought.

Steven soon noticed, a concerned look on his face, “Pearl? Everything okay?” He asked, snapping the gem out of her thoughts.

“Steven…there’s something I need to ask you.” She said, her hand pulling back from her, clasping her other hand as she turned to him.

Steven tensed up, worried that something was wrong, “What is it?” He asked, bracing himself for the worst.

“I…I know we’ve been together like this for a while already, and I absolutely want to stay together. But I just need to know…are you sure this isn’t some short-term thing you want, or do you want to continue this in the long run?”

She knew Steven loved her, she was practically given a reminder every day that the young man cared for her. And yet, there was always a nugget of uncertainty in her mind that made her think that Steven would tire of her, or that he only thought of this as a ‘fling’. Of course, she never wanted to think so lowly of him, but she had to confirm it.

Steven felt relieved, happy that it didn’t seem like too big a deal. Well, for him at least. But if he needed to assure Pearl of his love for her, then he wouldn’t hesitate.

“Pearl…” He took her hand, turning fully towards her, eyes focused on hers, “I wouldn’t have done everything I’ve done if I wasn’t 100% serious about this. I want to be with you, for as long as we are both able to. I love you with all my heart and soul! You’re the most wonderful and amazing woman I’ve ever met in my entire life, and I want to make you happy. So of course, I want to keep this going long term. Always.” He assured with conviction, completely focused on her as he said it.

She was speechless, almost on the verge of tears as she listened to him. She felt like a fool for doubting him prior, but it was worth it for this extra encouragement.

“Wow, ma’am. You’re a lucky lady.”

Both Steven and Pearl turned to see the waitress from before delivering the food to them. Steven’s face was bright red, realizing that she heard the whole thing.

A chuckle escaped the waitress, “Come on now, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Not too many guys I know are willing to pour their heart like that.” She assured, “Enjoy your meal.” And with a nod, she let the two of them be.

Steven turned to his food, starting to dig into his waffles as he let out a pleased hum. “Oh, these are delicious.” He remarked with a grin, glancing at Pearl.

“That’s good to hear.” Pearl nodded, taking a sip of her water as she sat beside Steven. She rests a hand on his thigh as she found herself glancing outside, watching the people pass by as she waited for Steven to eat.

As the young man kept enjoying his food, he found his mind drifting off somewhere, the future. Sure, he wanted to stay with Pearl for as long as was possible, but was this all that he wanted with her? Was it all _she_ wanted? It kept bugging Steven as he ate.

Thoughts of advancing their relationship ran through his head, one of them being the idea of marriage. Though it was an idea Steven was familiar with, he never realized the intensity of those words until now. And how much it meant to say them.

He wanted to stay with Pearl, he wanted to be there with her for the rest of his life. ‘til death do us part, as they say. Obviously, he couldn’t say anything like that here, but he began to harden his resolve as he stared ahead, taking another bite of his breakfast.

Pearl noticed how suddenly stone-faced Steven had got, and she grew concerned. “Steven? Everything okay?” she asked, reaching a hand to his shoulder.

He turned to her with a hum, swallowing what was in his mouth. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.” He answered.

“About what?”

“I’ll…I’ll tell you later.” He answered, taking a sip of his milk.

“Oh. I see.” Pearl did her best to hide her disappointment. Maybe it was just something that needed to be talked about in private? At least, that’s what she hoped. For now, she just remained there, watching Steven finish his breakfast and take in the sight of the coastal town.

Eventually, the two left the diner, on the road once more as they drove down the highway. Steven was the one driving now, silent as he concentrated on the road.

Pearl sat in the passenger’s seat, wondering what it was that Steven wanted to talk about beforehand. But she shouldn’t try to push it if he’s not comfortable. So, she continued to sit in her seat, hands folded on her lap as they kept driving.

Steven knew that he had to pop the question soon, if not for his own sake. So, he took the next off ramp and began driving down the desolate, country road in silence. He could see how confused Pearl was, hopefully she would understand soon enough.

Steven pulled into a gravel driveway leading to what looked like an abandoned barn. Stopping the car, he turned to Pearl with a pensive look on his face.

“Pearl…” He started, now finding himself at a loss for words as he looked into her wide, aqua eyes.

“Yes, Steven?” She asked as she looked back at him, worried that something was troubling him. She watched as he reached over to take her hand.

“There’s something that I need to ask you.” Pearl could feel her metaphorical heart racing, seeing the serious look on Steven’s face as he held her hands. She remained quiet as she tried to prepare herself for what was to come.

He took a breath, glancing away before turning back to Pearl, “We’ve been together for a while, even longer than before we were dating, but I’ve always loved you so much, Pearl. I want to stay with you for as long as I can.”

Her cheeks flushed blue, rather used to this kind of speech from him. It still made her feel happy, though.

“But…I wanna do something more.”

Her eyes widened as she heard that, unsure at first what he was implying. “Steven…what are you saying?”

Steven found himself tensing up slightly, the weight of this question about to hit Pearl as he worked up the nerve to ask it.

“Pearl. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And not just that, but I want to have something special with you, something that can change our lives forever.”

Pearl’s mouth was slightly agape, slowly starting to realize what he was starting to say, “Steven…”

“I wanna have a family with you.”

Pearl stared into his eyes; mouth still agape as she processed what he just proposed. Was this real? Steven really wanted to start a family with her?

“I…I don’t know what to say, Steven.”

Immediately she saw him deflate, no doubt upset at her response.

“I’m sorry, Pearl. I should have known better.” He pulled his hand away, turning back to the road. Of course she didn’t want to do it. After everything she went through with him, the last thing she probably wanted was to take care of another kid.

“Steven, wait!” She cried out, stopping the other before he could switch the gear shift. She saw him turn to her, a concerned look on his face.

“I…I never said no.”

Steven stared at her longer, hand resting on the arm rest. “Pearl, you don’t have to go along with this because I want to. I was just being stupid and-“

“Steven, listen!” She almost demanded, a flustered look on her face. “I…I’m extremely flattered that you have these thoughts about me, and that you want us to have a family together.” She smiled, “But I want to make sure you know what that entails.”

“I mean, yeah, we have a kid. Well, I mean, obviously we’d adopt or something, but we’d also have to find someplace to live. I’m sure dad could give us money, but it still feels-“

“Why would we have to adopt?” Asked Pearl, getting the young man’s attention mid rant.

“What? Well, I mean, you can’t get pregnant, right? And if you did, you’d sacrifice your form.” He explained, perplexed that Pearl didn’t consider that.

Her eyes glanced away, hand reaching to her chest as she did. “…Not exactly.”

“Pearl?...” He asked pensively, leaning slightly towards her.

She inhaled softly, “During when your mother was trying to figure out how to get pregnant with you, I was there to help her demonstrate how to change her body to accommodate a human child. I researched feverishly into human reproduction and anatomy and biology to make sure that every single detail was correct. In the process, I would also change my body to demonstrate to Rose how to do it to herself.” She explained.

“But…even if you could have made yourself have a womb and reproductive system and all that, you’d still have to give up your form, right?”

This was the moment that Pearl had been dreading, but she needed to rip off this bandage now in order to move on. “No. I wouldn’t have to.”

Steven felt himself tense up as he heard those words, eyes narrowed at her, “…What do you mean?” He asked more intensely than he might have intended.

Pearl swallowed her nerves, shuddering slightly as she readied herself for this information. “Rose didn’t have to give up her body to have you. She chose to do that.”

He gaped at her, eyes wide and mouth agape as he was processing what she just said. His eyes turned downward, now looking past his slightly shuddering hands, down at his stomach, where the pink gem protruded slightly.

“Y-You mean…I didn’t have to…have her gem?...” He asked shakily, feeling his breathing start to pick up and his body tense up.

He grit his teeth before unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out of the Dondain with a growl, slamming the door shut as he did.

“Steven!” Pearl called out, quickly undoing her belt and hopping out of the car as well. She watched as he was stomping down the path they parked in front of, glowing considerably more pink as he did.

She cried out for him again, pursuing him down the path anxiously. She was pacing beside him, watching how his face contorted with rage.

“Steven, please listen to me!” She pleaded, “It wasn’t like she wanted this to happen to you.”

“Well, that’s what happened, Pearl.” He spat, looking straight ahead, glowing a bright pink as he did. “My coward mother left me behind to deal with all of her mistakes. And I did more in a couple years than what she did in thousands!” He growled, kicking a stray rock on the ground.

She wrung her hands nervously, still walking beside him. “Steven, please settle down-“ She reached a hand to his shoulder, but felt him immediately shove it away. Her heart sank at that but didn’t dare try to leave him alone.

“The worst thing about it is that you knew!” He turned to her, eyes narrowed in anger. “You knew that it was possible, but you did nothing.”

Pearl felt herself tense up, turning back to him, “What could I have done, Steven?! I couldn’t force her to not do what she did.” She clenched her hands tightly. “I understand you’re upset, and I don’t blame you, but you should definitely calm down. It happened in the past, what matters is-“

“Oh, look who’s talking!” He suddenly turned to face her, his diamond pupils narrowed in on the petrified gem. “For years you kept whining and complaining about her being gone, and then I was the one who fixed it! Just like every other damn thing in my life!” He practically snarled before slamming his fist into a tree.

“Steven!” Pearl said in apprehension, “I used to be like that, but I’ve changed. Hell, I’m dating you right now.”

“Only because I’m her son, right?! Only because I have her damn gem!!” He started walking towards her in a huff, fury in his eyes. “I remind you of her, don’t I?! That’s why you even bothered with me in the first place!” He bellowed, glaring into Pearl’s eyes. Her appalled, shocked, scared eyes.

Steven started to realize what he just said, his gritted teeth relaxing and his terse eyes softening up as his body started to loosen up. Pearl’s face remained shocked and concerned, a hand covering her mouth as she gaped at him in silence.

“N…No…no, I-“ Steven stammered, now starting to step back from her, shuddering slightly as he did until he found himself on his knees, tears running down his face as he stared at the ground. He was on his hands and knees, whimpering as his pink glow faded away.

“Oh god…what did I do?...” He asked with a whimper, watching as his tears landed on the ground under him. His anger and frustration were replaced with dread and regret.

His eyes slammed shut as he felt tear after tear leave them, accompanied with his whines made the young man look a wreck. He felt like garbage, ashamed and appalled at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him once again. And to make Pearl upset like that was the worst thing he could do.

A pair of arms around him prompted his teary eyes to shoot open. He looked back and saw Pearl was hugging him, her own eyes teary as she held him close.

“P-Pearl…but why-“

“Steven, I know you’re upset. And I’m sorry you’re upset, and I know you didn’t mean what you said.” She sniffled softly, still holding him tight. “I understand that all this is a lot to take in, and I’m sorry that you have to deal with it. But I’m not giving up on you, not for a second. Not because you’re Rose’s child, not because you have her gem, but because you’re Steven!” She proclaimed, feeling him shiver in her arms.

“You’re one of the most wonderful people I’ve had the pleasure to meet. And I want to stay with you too. I want to…have a family with you as well.” She confessed; her face flushed as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

He continued tearing up, sniffling still as he sat on his knees, feeling Pearl’s soft touches, and hearing her soothing voice. “I’m sorry, Pearl…I don’t deserve you…” He said softly.

“Don’t say that.” Pearl whispered, “You’re just in a bad place right now. I’m not mad at you.” She assured, a hand resting on his head as she continued to hug him. Her forehead pressed against his back as she still held him.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” Steven kept saying softly, staring at the ground as he felt Pearl’s embrace.

The two of them sat there for what felt like hours, but in reality, it was only about ten minutes. They got up from the ground, Steven holding Pearl’s hand as he wiped the tears from his eyes, making his way back to the Dondai.

“Pearl…I’m really sorry about earlier. I got emotional and said stuff that I shouldn’t.”

Pearl then leaned against him, head resting on his shoulder, “I accept your apology. I understand that stuff like that still upsets you. Even if it did hurt, I understand you didn’t mean it.”

He took a deep breath, a smile grazing his lips once again before leaning to peck her cheek. By that time, the two had already sat back in the Dondai together, only they were now sitting in the back of the vehicle.

Pearl wrapped an arm around Steven, rubbing his back as she watched him carefully. “It’ll be okay, Steven. It’s okay.” She assured softly.

He took a few breaths, looking down at the ground as he settled his nerves. He then turned to Pearl, a slight grin on his face as his hands were on his knees. “Thank you, Pearl.”

The gem just nodded, leaning over to press her lips to his cheek. “No problem, dear. I’m just happy to see you feeling better.”

He looked across the field on the other side of the road they were on, thinking on what else to say. He then remembered what Pearl said earlier.

“So…you said you did want to start a family, right?” He turned to her hopefully, watching as her face flushed in surprise.

“Well…yes, Steven. I do.” She nodded, hands still on his back.

“And not only that, but you said you were fine with having a child. I mean, unless I just misinterpreted that.” He turned to face her completely, taking one of her hands in his.

Pearl bit her lip, a bit tersely as she recalled her talking about having a child. “I mean…I certainly could, theoretically.”

“But you don’t, right? It’s okay, Pearl. We can still adopt, I wouldn’t mind.” He assured with a smile.

“Well…I-I…I do want to…have a kid naturally…” She added, face flushed a bright aqua. “I know I don’t have to, but…I want to make this something special between the both of us. And I know it’s possible, Steven. I…I really want this.” She said firmly, looking him in the eyes as she sat up.

“I want to have your child.”

Steven stared at her for a few seconds, his face flushed as he processed what she just said. His heart raced, his gem glowing slightly as he realized that Pearl wanted this as much as he did. She wanted to have a family with him.

In the next moment, he pulled Pearl in for a sudden, deep kiss, which quickly turned to full on making out in the back of the Dondai. Both of them went at it with a shared fervor, knowing that now, this wasn’t just to have fun or to profess their love. This time, they had another goal in mind.

Steven’s hands ran up Pearl’s hips, slipping her jacket off before reaching to remove her shirt. All the while he could feel Pearl’s hands on his own body, slowly starting to strip him as well.

Once he felt his shirt slide off his body, Steven pulled away and sat up, gasping softly as he eyed Pearl, a concerned look on his face.

“Steven. Everything okay?” Asked Pearl, sitting across from him, her own bare chest exposed as she did.

“I just…are you really sure about this? About…getting pregnant?”

Pearl’s gaze shifted to the side, hand resting on the mattress they laid on. “…The idea of it is very concerning, I know. And even I’m kind of scared of what will happen in the future.”

She then turned back to him with a smile, “But…if it means bringing something into this world that’s for us alone, then I’m happy to risk it.”

A smile crept on his lips before leaning over to kiss her once more, her eagerly reciprocating before he pulled back to look in her eyes. “Thanks, Pearl. But you know this means you have to eat, right?”

Pearl sighed, “Don’t remind me. I’m sure there’s a better alternative than that.” She grimaced, “But let’s not think about that, instead let’s focus on having fun~” She chuckled, now starting to lay down on the bed, hands resting on Steven’s face as she readied herself.

The young man reached back to close the back doors to the Dondai, lest someone driving by would see them. He then leaned over to remove Pearl’s jeans and underwear, leaning over to hover his mouth above her sex.

“Steven, with all due respect, I’d rather you just go ahead and put it in me.” Pearl remarked, stopping the young man as he looked up at her.

“Oh. Are…are you sure?” He asked, tossing her pants to the side.

She nodded, “Absolutely. I love the way you use your mouth to make me feel good, but today I’d just like to ‘get down to business’ as it were.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want.” He nodded, now removing his own pants and underwear, exposing his hardness to the other as he sat on his knees, moving closer to her.

Soon, he was on top of her, hands resting on the mattress, on either side of her head as he looked down at her in admiration.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Steven.” She reached up, caressing his cheek before leaning up to peck it. She then reached down to his hardness, lining it up with her sex as she braced herself for what was to come.

“So, you got everything set up in here?” He asked, glancing down at her stomach.

She assured with a nod, “Yes. I’m sure to get pregnant when you ejaculate in me.”

A slight shiver ran up Steven’s back as he heard that; she sounded so confident it was hard to dispute. Next came the real first step in their lives together.

With a soft grunt, Steven pushed himself inside the lithe gem, feeling her tight sex around him as he rest his hands on the mattress under her. The sounds of Pearl’s moaning kept him motivated as he was already halfway in.

Pearl’s mouth was agape as moan after shuddering moan left her. Her arms wrapped tightly around Steven as she felt him push his entire length inside her. He always felt amazing inside her, but something about knowing that the result from this is her getting impregnated just made it even more lovely to feel him.

“Steven~ I’m ready~” She beckoned, a smile on her face as she looked up at the other. Her hands reached up to cup his face, her mouth agape as she kept gasping into the air.

He took a moment to bask in the moment, looking into Pearl’s half-lidded eyes with his own, hands keeping himself propped up as he admired her. Soft breaths left him as he began to pull out of her halfway.

With a pleasured grunt, he slammed into her, prompting a blissful cry from the other as he did. He happily kept this up, mouth open as moan after moan left him, all the while the sound of skin smacking filled the inside of the Dondai.

Pearl’s head shot back as pleasure shot up her body with each hard thrust she was given, as if it was heightened thanks to her recent modifications to herself. She could almost feel her body cry out for his seed.

Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, and her arms now holding him tight with nails digging into his flesh. “Ahh~ Steven~” She moaned, eyes slammed shut as she felt herself get lost in this pleasure.

Steven kept giving it to her, each thrust earning more perspiration as he kept slamming into her faster and harder. He grit his teeth as he kept it up, his grip on her tightening the closer he could feel himself reach closer to orgasm.

“Ahh~ Pearl~ I’m so close!~” He warned, his cock throbbing inside her as he began slamming faster and harder inside her. As he said this, he could feel Pearl’s legs tighten around him.

“Steven, please! Cum inside me~ I want to have your child!~” She practically begged, her head slightly fuzzy as she was edging closer herself.

Both their moans and gasps for air filled the back of the car as Steven kept pounding inside his lover, the sound of flesh smacking getting faster as he did. They held on to each other for dear life as they were on the edge of climax.

He looked down at Pearl, mouth agape as he kept gasping for air, reaching closer to the finale.

“Pearl!~”

“S-Steven!~” She moaned out, practically clinging on to his body as he kept slamming into her.

“I- I’m gonna- Ah- HAaaaaaah!!~” He cried out as he felt the other’s sex squeeze around him, milking every last drop of seed out of him as he pumped his load inside her. He could feel her hold on him loosen up as her own climax hit her, their cries of pleasure turning into whimpers of bliss.

Pearl shuddered at each throb of his member, feeling his seed trail further and further inside her. Thanks to her shapeshifting a womb and reproductive system however, she couldn’t help but feel a bit weird from it. But her excitement of what was to come overshadowed that.

Steven laid beside Pearl, gasping softly as he stared up at the ceiling of the car with half-lidded eyes. Visions flashed through his head of Pearl being pregnant, of them holding their child, of all them being a family together. A smile began to form on his face as he imagined it.

Pearl looked over at him, taking his hand and gripping it softly before leaning over to peck his cheek, bringing him out of his daze and turning to her.

She gave him a knowing smile before pulling him in for a hug, exhaustion starting to take the two before falling asleep.


End file.
